guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Arnau Mir de Tost
brouillon Arnau Mir de Tost thumb|260px|Le Castell de Llordà devient la résidence d'Arnau Mir. De cette forteresse il va libérer le Pallars Jussà, et le sud du [[Comtes d'Urgell|comté d'Urgell.]] Arnau Mir de Tost est né en 998[https://elsenordeager.wordpress.com/2010/03/18/biografia-de-arnau-mir-de-tost/ BIOGRAPHIE D'ARNAU MIR DE TOST] dans la maison forte familiale de Tost (Alt Urgell)[http://www.cel.cat/webcami/monum/docus/personatges.pdf Arnau Mir de Tost, El Cid de les Terres de Lleida]. Il est décédé en 1072[https://elsenordeager.wordpress.com/2010/03/18/biografia-de-arnau-mir-de-tost/ BIOGRAPHIE D'ARNAU MIR DE TOST], et enterré dans la collégiale de Sant Pere d'Àger. Plus tard, comme ses restes sont profanés, du temps des guerres carlistes, dans cette église, des restes de quatre personnes sont transférés à l'église de Sant Vicenç d'Àger. Surnommé El Cid de les Terres de Lleida, fils de Miró ou Mir de Tost et de Sança de Conflent[https://elsenordeager.wordpress.com/2010/03/18/biografia-de-arnau-mir-de-tost/ BIOGRAPHIE D'ARNAU MIR DE TOST], donc parent de l'évêque d'Urgell Sant Ermengol, le Chevalier de Tost est très jeune un ennemi très redouté des SarrasinsArnau de Tost. Arnau Mir de Tost est le personnage l'historique le plus important de la frontera au nord de Lleida au Moyen Âge, grâce à sa valeur militaire et son sens politique''Les noces du comte: mariage et pouvoir en Catalogne (785-1213), Volume 32 de Histoire Ancienne et Médiévale, ISSN 0290-4500, Martin Aurell, Publications de la Sorbonne, 1995.. Bien qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule image de lui la région conserve des traces de ses actes de bravoure et ses constructions[http://www.cel.cat/webcami/monum/docus/personatges.pdf ''Arnau Mir de Tost, El Cid de les Terres de Lleida]. Arnau Mir de Tost épouse avant 1033 la jeune Arsenda de Fluvià''Un poble del comtat d'Urgell: Alberola'', Volume 8 de El Comtat d'Urgell, Xavier Mora Giné, Universitat de Lleida, 2010., avec qui il achète, en 1033, le château de Llordà. Il utilise son château comme une base militaire efficace pour libérer la région des armées d'al-Andalus. Les seigneurs du comté d'Urgell, conduits par Arnau Mir de Tost, s'emparent de la Conca Dellà, Tremp et la sierra de Montsec dans les années 1030-1040[http://www.cel.cat/webcami/monum/docus/personatges.pdf Arnau Mir de Tost, El Cid de les Terres de Lleida]. Arnau Mir de Tost va bientôt comprendre que la clé du système défensif andalou est la puissante citadelle d'Àger. Il conquiert la vallée d'Àger une première fois en 1034, mais il doit la reprendre en 1048, avec l'aide militaire du Comte d'Urgell, Ermengol III, et du Comte de Barcelone, Ramon Berenguer Ier. Il n'ose, ni ne peut, élever son territoire à l'épiscopat mais il réussit à faire reconnaître Saint-Pierre d'Àger comme abadiate nullius. Dès lors Arnau Mir avec plus de trente châteaux et de nombreuses terres est nommé seigneur d'Àger. Il continue portant à consolider son pouvoir et ses possessions en tant que seigneur féodal d'Urgell[http://www.cel.cat/webcami/monum/docus/personatges.pdf Arnau Mir de Tost, El Cid de les Terres de Lleida]. Ses terres sont pourtant placées sous la suzeraineté de Ramón III, Comte de Pallars. Arnau Mir de Tost repeuple et réorganise avec talent les territoires reconquis des Pré-Pyrénées de l'actuelle province de Lerida (Lleida). Montsec devient la capitale de ces nouvelles terres incorporées dans la Catalogne chrétienne[http://www.cel.cat/webcami/monum/docus/personatges.pdf Arnau Mir de Tost, El Cid de les Terres de Lleida]. Arnau Mir de Tost, le plus important des nobles du comté d'UrgellLes noces du comte: mariage et pouvoir en Catalogne (785-1213), Volume 32 de Histoire Ancienne et Médiévale, ISSN 0290-4500, Martin Aurell, Publications de la Sorbonne, 1995., devient le général de l'armée confédérée d'Urgell et de Barcelone. Tost conquiert les places fortes de Camarasa (1048) et Cubells (1050) pour le Comte de Barcelone. En l'an 1064 il organise la première croisade, celle de Barbastro (1064). Les armées chrétiennes délivrent pour un temps très court Barbastro, la plus puissante ville de la Marca Superior. Les possessions d'Arnau Mir de Tost s'organisent à la fin de sa vie en quatre grands ensembles distincts quoique contigus qui viennent s'ajouter aux fiefs patrimoniaux : la Conca de Tremp, le Bas Segre (Artesa), le Val d'Ager et la Ribagorza aragonaise''Actes du ... Congrès national des sociétés savantes: Section de philologie et d'histoire jusqu'à 1610'', Parties 1 à 2, Comité des travaux historiques et scientifiques. Bibliothèque nationale, 1980.. Craint par ses ennemis, respecté par ses amis, Arnau Mir de Tost a bâti les fondations chrétiennes des terres de Lerida (Lleida). Il est mort pendant la minorité d'Ermengol IV (1050 - 1092), en 1072. Il n'a pas de fils encore en vie, mais deux filles. La vicomté d'Ager passe à son gendre Ponç Guerau Cabrera, Vicomte de Gérone, le mari de sa fille Lletgarda. Une autre fille, Valença, est l'épouse de Ramon IV, un des Comtes de Pallars JussàArnau de Tost. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * LA FRONTERA . Sa famille . Miró ou Mir de Tost, son père, est l'un des plus puissants nobles, au XIe siècle, dans le comté d'Urgell. Son père, est viguier''Les noces du comte: mariage et pouvoir en Catalogne (785-1213), Volume 32 de Histoire Ancienne et Médiévale, ISSN 0290-4500, Martin Aurell Publications de la Sorbonne, 1995. et feudataire du Comte Ermengol Ier, tandis que sa mère, Sança, est membre de la famille des vicomtes du comté de Conflent, dans la Cerdanya, et donc apparenté à l'évêque Sant Ermengol d'Urgell (ca 980 - 1035)[https://elsenordeager.wordpress.com/2010/03/18/biografia-de-arnau-mir-de-tost/ ''BIOGRAPHIE D'ARNAU MIR DE TOST] et l'oncle de ce dernier, Sal·la, le précédent évêque d'Urgell. Cette parenté est très importante, car à cette époque les prélats sont aussi de riches administrateurs, des chefs militaires et des bâtisseurs. Cela va être le cas de son neveu, Ermengol d'Urgell (ca 980 - 1035)Andorre, 10.000 ans d'histoire, Hugues Lafontaine, Association La Méridienne du Monde Rural, BoD - Books on Demand, 2016.. Miró se marie avec Sança de Conflent avant 998. Ils ont quatre enfants. Comme le commande les traditions de cette époque, le fils aîné hérite du domaine de son père tandis que les cadets se consacrent à la vie ecclésiastique. ¤ Arnau est l'aîné. ¤ Bernat est archidiacre de la Seu d'Urgell ¤ Seniofred est sacristain à la cathédrale. ¤ Gerberga se marie avec Miró Guillem de Castellbò (ca 1010 - 1079), puissant vicomte d'Urgell. Ils ont quatre enfants. * * * * * thumb|center|600px|''Mural dels Comtes d’Urgell'' (Balaguer). Du fait de sa famille du côté maternel, les Conflent, Arnau Mir de Tost est vite un personnage important du Comté d'Urgell. * * * * * Sa jeunesse (1015 - 1034) . Arnau Mir de Tost passe une partie de son enfance dans le bastion fortifié de sa famille d'origines wisigothes, surplombant une vallée et situé tout près de La Seu d'Urgell. Mais il apprend surtout à devenir un vrai chevalier à la cour des Comtes d'Urgell. Son nom apparaît pour la première fois dans un document daté de l'année 1019[https://elsenordeager.wordpress.com/2010/03/18/biografia-de-arnau-mir-de-tost/ BIOGRAPHIE D'ARNAU MIR DE TOST]. Des suites de la mort du Comte Ermengol Ier, lors d'une expédition pour libérer Cordoba en 1010, le comté d'Urgell est régi, jusqu'à la majorité du Comte Ermengol II d'Urgell, par l'évêque Sant Ermengol d'Urgell (ca 980 - 1035). Compte tenu de sa parenté avec la mère d'Arnau et de différends avec le vicomte de Castellbó, l'évêque confie le commandement de l'armée du comté à Arnau Mir. Son objectif doit être est de prendre plusieurs places de la Taïfa musulmane de Lleida le long de la Frontera. Arnau Mir attaque les musulmans au sud de Organyà, en 1015. Il prend avec son comte, Ermengol II d'Urgell, Alós de Balaguer, Montmagastre, Malagastre, Rubio et Artesa''Andorre, 10.000 ans d'histoire'', Hugues Lafontaine, Association La Méridienne du Monde Rural, BoD - Books on Demand, 2016.. Le succès de cette première expédition d'Arnau Mir de Tost lui permet d'acquérir une grande renommée à Urgell et à Barcelone. Il n'a que 17 ans ![https://elsenordeager.wordpress.com/2010/03/18/biografia-de-arnau-mir-de-tost/ BIOGRAPHIE D'ARNAU MIR DE TOST]. A 23 ans, en 1021, il reconquiert Guissona, une ville située au centre de la plaine homonyme, franchement au sud de la Frontera avec al-Andalus. L'ascension d'Arnau Mir est imparable et ses qualités de chef militaire sont reconnues par tous ses amis et ennemis[https://elsenordeager.wordpress.com/2010/03/18/biografia-de-arnau-mir-de-tost/ BIOGRAPHIE D'ARNAU MIR DE TOST]. Il est l'un des témoins à l'accord de cession par Ramón Berenguer Ier de Barcelone à Ermengol II d'Urgell, des châteaux de Alós, Rubió, Malagastre, Obi et Montmagastre. * * * * * * * * * * ÀGER (1034 - 1047) . Achat du Castell de Llordà (1033) . Arnau Mir de Tost épouse avant 1033 la jeune Arsenda de Fluvià''Un poble del comtat d'Urgell: Alberola'', Volume 8 de El Comtat d'Urgell, Xavier Mora Giné, Universitat de Lleida, 2010., avec qui il achète, en 1033, le château de Llordà. Le comte Ermengol II d'Urgell, et son épouse Constanza, lui vendent 2.000 sueldos. Ce château est sur la Frontera. Donc il peut être le point de départ de raids pour libérer la région des armées d'al-Andalus. Cet endroit est difficilement accessible et domine toute la région. Le château de Llordà a été construit entre le IXe siècle et 961. Arnal Mir de Tost le fait rebâtir. Il peut grâce à ses travaux accueillir une importante garnison, ainsi qu'une population civile, en partie dépendante et liée à l'armée, avec des dépendances pour le bétail. En raison de sa fonction et de ses caractéristiques, sa forteresse diffère des autres châteaux du XIe siècle et ressemble davantage aux fortifications construites à des dates ultérieures. Le Castell de Llordà devient la résidence d'Arnau Mir. De cette forteresse il va libérer le Pallars Jussà, et le sud du comté d'Urgell. * * * * * * * * * * Libération d'Àger et sa région (1034) . Les seigneurs du comté d'Urgell, conduits par Arnau Mir de Tost, s'emparent de la Conca Dellà, de Tremp et atteignent les contreforts de la sierra de Montsec[http://www.cel.cat/webcami/monum/docus/personatges.pdf Arnau Mir de Tost, El Cid de les Terres de Lleida]. La puissante position fortifiée d'Àger est la pierre angulaire du système défensif des musulmans dans cette région frontalière. Arnau Mir et Ermengol II d'Urgell assiègent la place jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende en septembre 1034. C'est un exploit militaire important qui fait avancer les frontières du comté d'Urgell à la vallée de la Segre. À la suite de cette victoire, Ermengol II d'Urgell lui donne le château d'Artesa. * * * * * Àger est prise et reprise sa région (1034) . (1010 - 1039), recevant l'hommage après 1030 d'Arnau Mir de Tost pour le château d'Àger.]] L'importance stratégique d'Àger force Sulayman ibn Muhammad, roitelet arabe de Lleida et Saragosse aussi, d'attaquer Àger en 1041 et 1046. En 1046 la forteresse est reprise et ses hommes restent là pendant un an[https://elsenordeager.wordpress.com/2010/03/18/biografia-de-arnau-mir-de-tost/ BIOGRAPHIE D'ARNAU MIR DE TOST]. Après la perte d'Áger aux mains des musulmans, il la reconquiert en 1047, cette fois-ci définitivement, devenant vicomte de la place précitée? tout en servant de précepteur du futur Comte Ermengol III d'Urgell. Arnau Mir de Tost est propriétaire en fief ( hors taxes) a conquis les châteaux et les conditions de l'appartement del Segre, les berges des rivières et Conques Abella et le côté nord de Montsec d'Ares, en plus du fief de Tost après la mort de son père à cette époque et celui qu'il hérite peu après la mort de son beau-père, seigneur de Montanisell[https://elsenordeager.wordpress.com/2010/03/18/biografia-de-arnau-mir-de-tost/ BIOGRAPHIE D'ARNAU MIR DE TOST]. Il n'y a qu'une seule image de lui dans une miniature peinte dans le Lieber Feudorum. Arnau est montré faisant serment d'allégeance) au comte Ermengol III d'Urgell. Par cette illustration, on sait qu'Arnau Mir a de longs cheveux noirs, rassemblés en queue de cheval, et sans barbe, à cette époque. On croit qu'il a mesuré un peu plus de six pieds, comme son gendre Ramon IV de Pallars Jussà, mais cela n'a pas été prouvé puisque ses restes sont toujours portés disparus aujourd'hui[https://elsenordeager.wordpress.com/2010/03/18/biografia-de-arnau-mir-de-tost/ BIOGRAPHIE D'ARNAU MIR DE TOST]. * * * * * Seigneur d'Àger (1047) . thumb|260px|Château de Sant Miquel de Montmagastre (Artesa de Segre). [[Fichier:Acu23.jpg|thumb|260px|Les comtes Armengol III et Raimond-Bérenger Ier de Barcelone (Liber feudorum Ceritaniae).]] Après la conquête définitive, en 1047, Ager par Arnau Mir de Tost, le Vicomte, nouvellement nommé se concentre sur repeupler la vallée, sécuriser sa frontière et dévoué comme il était, pour favoriser l'Église chrétienne en accordant des terres et la promotion ou la construction d'enceintes se religieux le prieuré de Montmagastre, donne de l'argent pour construire l'église de Santa Maria de Mur et ont entamé des négociations avec Rome pour relier l'abbaye de San Pedro de Àger au Saint-Siège, qui à cette époque avait seulement réussi l'Abbaye de Cluny. Merci à l'amitié avec l'abbé-évêque Oliba, Ermessenda la comtesse de Barcelone, sa réputation d'excellent guerrier chrétien et un don généreux aux caisses de Letran, l'abbaye est liée en l'an 1060, avec Arnau Mir de Tost et le pape étant les seuls qui peuvent nommer abbé et disposer de l'argent du monastère sans explications. Ce sera désormais l'abbaye d'Àger qui sera le seul bénéficiaire de toutes les conquêtes passées et futures d'Arnau Mir de Tost. San Pedro de Àger recevoir des mains de son créateur et ses vassaux innombrables querelles et les grands dons, ce sera l'héritier du vicomte et devienta l'un des plus riches et les plus influents en Europe du Sud dans les abbayes du prochain siècle. Dans les années qui suivront la mort d'Arnau Mir, son gendre aspire à ses terres, ce qui provoque des conflits continus entre l'abbé de San Pedro, Ponç Guerau et le comte d'Urgell. étant Arnau Mir de Tost et le Pape les seuls qui peuvent nommer abbé et disposer de l'argent du monastère sans donner d'explications. Ce sera désormais l'abbaye d'Àger qui sera le seul bénéficiaire de toutes les conquêtes passées et futures d'Arnau Mir de Tost. San Pedro de Àger recevoir des mains de son créateur et ses vassaux innombrables querelles et les grands dons, ce sera l'héritier du vicomte et deviendra l'un des plus riches et les plus influents en Europe du Sud dans les abbayes du prochain siècle. Dans les années qui suivront la mort d'Arnau Mir, son gendre aspire à ses terres, ce qui provoquera des conflits continus entre l'abbé de San Pedro, Ponç Guerau et le comte d'Urgell. étant Arnau Mir de Tost et le Pape les seuls qui peuvent nommer abbé et disposer de l'argent du monastère sans donner d'explications. Ce sera désormais l'abbaye d'Àger qui sera le seul bénéficiaire de toutes les conquêtes passées et futures d'Arnau Mir de Tost. San Pedro de Àger recevoir des mains de son créateur et ses vassaux innombrables querelles et les grands dons, ce sera l'héritier du vicomte et deviendra l'un des plus riches et les plus influents en Europe du Sud dans les abbayes du prochain siècle. Dans les années qui suivront la mort d'Arnau Mir, son gendre aspire à ses terres, ce qui provoquera des conflits continus entre l'abbé de San Pedro, Ponç Guerau et le comte d'Urgell. Ce sera désormais l'abbaye d'Àger qui sera le seul bénéficiaire de toutes les conquêtes passées et futures d'Arnau Mir de Tost. San Pedro de Àger recevoir des mains de son créateur et ses vassaux innombrables querelles et les grands dons, ce sera l'héritier du vicomte et devient l'un des plus riches et les plus influents en Europe du Sud dans les abbayes du prochain siècle. Dans les années qui ont suivi la mort de Arnau Mir, son fils implorent leurs terres, qui produisent des conflits continus entre l'abbé de San Pedro, Ponç Guerau et le comte de Urgell. Ce sera désormais l'abbaye d'Àger qui sera le seul bénéficiaire de toutes les conquêtes passées et futures d'Arnau Mir de Tost. San Pedro de Àger recevra d'innombrables fiefs et des dons importants de son créateur et de ses vassaux, héritera du vicomte et deviendra l'une des abbayes les plus riches et les plus influentes du sud de l'Europe au siècle suivant[https://elsenordeager.wordpress.com/2010/03/18/biografia-de-arnau-mir-de-tost/ BIOGRAPHIE D'ARNAU MIR DE TOST]. Raymond IV de Pallars Jussà utilise des conventions écrites pour la conclusion d'accords dans le Pallars. En cela, il est aidé par le même conseiller qui a parfois servi son père dès 1040 et qui a travaillé à la cour de son beau-père Arnau Mir de Tost, pendant un certain temps, VidalKosto, Adam J. (2001). Making Agreements in Medieval Catalonia: Power, Order, and the Written Word, 1000–1200. Cambridge University Press. ISBN 0521792398.. Arnulf signe le document de consécration de Sant Salvador d'Ager - promue par Arnau Mir de Tost- et assiste à la consécration de Sant Vicens de Cardona (1040), cinq ans avant d'assister encore à la fondation de Sant Miquel de Fluvià ... * * * * * Reconstruction d'Àger par Arnau Mir . La voie romaine d’Àger date du IIe siècle et elle est connue comme l’ancien chemin de Balaguer. Le tronçon qui va de Villamajor (près de Les Avellanes) jusqu’à Sant Martí d’Àger existe presque jusqu'à nos jours longtemps. Actuellement il existe un tronçon dallé de 2.5 Km, dont la largeur moyenne est de 4.5 mètres, entre le village et le col d’Àger. Le village fut construit sur les ruines de l’ancien château romain, A l’intérieur de l'église de Sant Vicençon trouve un sarcophage romain du IIIe siècle. qui avait été arabe auparavant. À Àger, une abbaye, un château et deux églises, dédiées à San Vicente et San Salvador, sont construites.. Collégiale de Sant Pere de Àger Ensemble architectural de Sant Pere: collégiale et château. Enceinte fortifiée de style roman/néogothique, promu par Arnau Mir de Tost, au XIe siècle dans le cadre de la Reconquista de la Vallée d’Àger, autour duquel se créa le village d’Àger. Entre 1034 et 1047 furent construits le château-palais et l’église de la collégiale, confiée à une communauté de chanoines. De l’ancienne splendeur de Sant Pere on conserve encore des peintures et des ornements répartis entre le Musée du Diocèse de Lleida, le Musée National d’Art de Catalogne et les États-Unis. Église de Sant Vicenç C’est une église d’une seule nef dont l’origine remonte au XIe siècle. Plus tard le temple de Sant Salvador, du même siècle, est adossé au mur nord de l’église. A l’intérieur on trouve un sarcophageromain du IIIe siècle qui vient de la collégiale de Sant Pere, Notre Dame de Colobor et un magnifique orgue de style baroque. Le village d’Àger a été formé autour du centre paroissial de Sant Vicenç. C’est à partir de la deuxième moitié du XIe siècle, époque à laquelle furent érigés le château résidentiel d’Arnau Mir de Tost et l’église canonique de Sant Pere, sur les ruines de la forteresse islamique du Xe siècle, que Àger est devenu un bourg entouré de murailles avec trois portes : Pedró, Solsdevila et Sant Martí. La zone du château (avec une forteresse propre de l’époque du bas empire romain qui surveillait le chemin d’entrée depuis les Pyrénées), accès utilisé jusqu’à la période arabe, avait aussi un quartier ecclésiastique et il était entouré par les maisons des nobles et des chevaliers. La configuration des rues correspond au tracé typique des rues à l’époque médiévale, en forme radiale et avec des voies transversales par rapport au château. Dans le quartier de Solsdevila se trouvent l’église de Sant Vicenç, dont les premières pierres datent du XIe siècle. A cette époque, les Etats et possessions de Arnau Mir, allant de châteaux à Solsonés Vallferosa et Biosca par la Noguera alta aller dans le Montsec. Plus de trente châteaux et plusieurs exploitations agricoles sont devenus la vicomté de Ager le chef d'un petit État dans le comté de Urgell et la figure historique le plus important de la fin du Moyen Age dans ces terres. Comment le Cid castillan, a également établi des alliances familiales importantes en se mariant avec leurs filles de Valence, avec Ramon IV de Pallars et le comte Letgarda avec Ponç I, vicomte de Gérone et seigneur de Cabrera. Quand en 1066 son élève le comte Ermengol III d'Urgell est mort en combattant à Barbastro à côté du roi d'Aragon, Le chef militaire des armées confédérées de Barcelone et d'Urgell, en 1064, a mené avec le soutien du pape les armées catalanes à la Reconquête, dans une compagnie qui a été reconnue comme la première croisade dans l'histoire. En fait, la vie de Mir Arnau de Tost, lié à l'une des identités les plus glorieux de l'Europe, méritait une histoire d'amour semblable à celle prônée les gloires de son homologue castillan Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar. Peut-être que de cette façon, aujourd'hui ne serait pas un injuste oublié pour l'histoire et la mémoire populaire. Grand personnage de son temps, véritable héros médiéval catalan, craint par ses ennemis et respecté par le sien, il est encore peu connu aujourd'hui dans les terres qui l'ont vu naître et complètement inconnu dans la région castillane. D'Arnau Mir de Tost il n'y a pas eu de portraits ou d'effigies, seulement les armes de sa lignée et de son sang, perpétuées dans d'autres maisons nobles de la vieille Catalogne. Même comme ça, * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * UN TRÈS PUISSANT SEIGNEUR . Dégagé de tout service . Dans le Comté de Pallars les comtes, souvent moins puissants que leurs fidèles, ne peuvent guère exiger d'eux. Arnau Mir de Tost, en 1053, oblige le comte Raimond non seulement à le dégager de tout service, mais encore à s'interdire à lui-même, par charte écrite, de pénétrer dans les châteaux qu'il tient de lui en fief, sinon par suite de forfaiture telle qu'ils ne puissent la réparer. Arnau Mir de Tost se fait même exempter du serment de fidélité pour trois de ses forteressesBonnassie Pierre. Les convention féodales dans la Catalogne du XIe siècle. Annales du Midi : revue archéologique, historique et philologique de la France méridionale, Tome 80, N°89, 1968. Colloque sur les structures sociales de l'aquitaine, du Languedoc et de l'Espagne au premier âge féodal. pp. 529-561.. * * * * * La croisade d'Arnau Mir, Barbastro . thumb|260px|Mort de Ermengol III au siège de Barbastro, en 1065. * * * * * Son armée de mercenaires . En 1033, Arnau Mir achète au jeune comte Ermengol II d'Urggell, exerçant déjà comme tel, le château de Llordà, près d'Àger. Arnau Mir de Tost le fait rebâtir comme un château capable d'accueillir une importante garnison. Il y il entraîne là ses hommes à prendre des châteaux-forts. Nous pouvons dire que ce croit que Arnau Mir de Tost est l'un des premiers seigneurs espagnols à avoir une armée de professionnels. Cette armée est à l'origine des almogàvers, dirigé par Roger de Llúria deux siècles plus tard[https://elsenordeager.wordpress.com/2010/03/18/biografia-de-arnau-mir-de-tost/ BIOGRAPHIE D'ARNAU MIR DE TOST]. Ses compagnies vont être redoutables et permettre l'expansion catalane sur les rives de la Méditerranée. Arnau Mir de Tost a son armée, mais il sait demander aux autres armées catalanes ou aragonaises de l'aide. * * * * * Saragosse et Balaguer . thumb|260px|Le château médiéval de Saragosse. Une fois la vallée d'Àger sécurisée, Arnau Mir de Tost avec son armée, l'aide du roi d'Aragon et du comte de Barcelone, lutte pour prendre le contrôle de la riche taïfa de Saragosse. Il va même s'enfoncer dans ses murs créant la panique parmi la population musulmane et ridiculisant le tout-puissant roi arabe de Saragosse. Il prend place au sud et à l'ouest d'Àger, laissant la ville de Balaguer isolée. Cette forteresse est son obsession. Son gendre va la conquérir après sa mort avec l'aide du comte Ermengol IV[https://elsenordeager.wordpress.com/2010/03/18/biografia-de-arnau-mir-de-tost/ BIOGRAPHIE D'ARNAU MIR DE TOST]. * * * * * * * * * * LA FIN DE SA VIE . Arsenda meurt six ans après son fils bien-aimé Guillem-Arnau en 1068. Arnau Mir de Tost se retire dans son château-abbaye, ravagé par la douleur de ces pertes importantes et fatigué de lutter contre les infidèles. Il en sort, en 1068, pour participer à l'assemblée des magnats qui promulguent les premiers usages à Barcelone, le code des lois féodales en vigueur en Catalogne jusqu'à 1714. * * * * * Pèlerinage à San Jaime de Galicia (1069) . Arnau Mir de Tost fait quant il est plus jeune (1042/1068 ?) un pèlerinage à Jerusalem, d'où ils ramènent des reliques de la Terre Sainte, selon un petit parchemin trouvé dans un reliquaire à Santa Maria de la Torreta (Berdegua)Crusades, Volume 14, Dr Nikolaos G. Chrissis, Professor Benjamin Z Kedar, Professor Jonathan Phillips,Ashgate Publishing, Ltd., 2015.. Oliva de Besalù, ou Oliba (971 - 1046), est un comte de Berga et un comte de Ripoll devenu évêque de Vic. Il tutoie le laïc Arnau Mir de Tost (n° 22), auquel il parle avec amitié et assez de liberté, mais il vouvoie beaucoup de leurs proches. Il lui envoie en 1040 des fragments de la vraie croix pour l'église San Marti de Tost''Crusades'', Volume 14, Dr Nikolaos G. Chrissis, Professor Benjamin Z Kedar, Professor Jonathan Phillips,Ashgate Publishing, Ltd., 2015.. Arnau Mir de Tost a encore la force de faire un pèlerinage à San Jaime de Galicia (aujourd'hui Saint Jacques de Compostelle), âgé de soixante et onze ans, pour prier pour l'âme de sa femme, décéder en 1068, et ses cinq enfants morts, mai aussi pour expier ses péchés[https://elsenordeager.wordpress.com/2010/03/18/biografia-de-arnau-mir-de-tost/ BIOGRAPHIE D'ARNAU MIR DE TOST]. Il fait en cette occasion l'inventaire de ses nombreux biens : : Hoc est memoria de avere que abebat Domino Arnallo quando de su patria contra Santa Iacobo post mertem de sua muliereEstudios sobre la Edad Media española, Biblioteca filológica, Volume 5 de Dep. de filología románic a, Luis Rubio García, EDITUM, 1974.. Arnau Mir de Tost n'est pas vraiment un croisé, juste un combattant de la foi sur la Frontera, mais il a déjà en lui l'esprit de la croisade''Crusades'', Volume 14, Dr Nikolaos G. Chrissis, Professor Benjamin Z Kedar, Professor Jonathan Phillips,Ashgate Publishing, Ltd., 2015.. Deux ans après son retour, Arnau meurt à Àger avec la tristesse de ne pas laisser sur terre un fils qui suivrait ses traces mais avec la certitude d'avoir fidèlement servi son comté et son Église[https://elsenordeager.wordpress.com/2010/03/18/biografia-de-arnau-mir-de-tost/ BIOGRAPHIE D'ARNAU MIR DE TOST]. * * * * * Testament (1072) . En 1072 il rédige un testament et est mort peu de temps après sans enfants mâles, en passant le vicomte d'Àger à sa fille Letgarda. Arnau Mir lègue au Saint-Sépulcre 100 mancusi d'or (3.000 deniers d'argent)Crusades, Volume 14, Dr Nikolaos G. Chrissis, Professor Benjamin Z Kedar, Professor Jonathan Phillips,Ashgate Publishing, Ltd., 2015.. En 1072, peu après son pèlerinage à Compostelle, le vieux leader catalan écrit donc ses dernières volontés, regrettant profondément que la vie ne lui ait pas donné plus de jours pour reconquérir plus de terres tombées aux mains des envahisseurs musulmans. Arnau Mir de Tost est donc l'un des hommes les plus renommés de son temps. Grâce à son commandement, la génération suivante pourrait prendre le contrôle de la ville arabe de Balaguer et peu de temps après, Lleida tomberait. Arnau a été le premier à lier une abbaye catalane au Saint-Siège et grâce à sa renommée connue à Rome, son petit-fils Arnau Ramon de Pallars Jussà établit également un lien entre Santa Maria de Mur évêque de Rome, quelque chose de très difficile à réaliser à ce moment-là par nobles qui n'étaient ni italiens ni français. Il a consacré sa vie à lutter contre la religion musulmane, à repeupler les villes conquises avec des chrétiens, à construire de nombreuses églises et à agir avec justice dans leurs vastes domaines. Il fut aussi le promoteur de la première croisade, celle de Barbastro, demandant au pape Alexandre II de l'aider à conquérir la place stratégique[https://elsenordeager.wordpress.com/2010/03/18/biografia-de-arnau-mir-de-tost/ BIOGRAPHIE D'ARNAU MIR DE TOST] * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * MARIAGE ET DESCENDANCE . Son mariage . En 1033, Arnau Mir de Tost est déjà marié, avec Arsenda de Fluvià''Un poble del comtat d'Urgell: Alberola'', Volume 8 de El Comtat d'Urgell, Xavier Mora Giné, Universitat de Lleida, 2010., fille aînée de Bernat. Elle est noble et fille de chevaliers, originaires de Talteüll, en Roussillon''De los símbolos al orden simbólico femenino (ss. IV-XVII), Volume 20 de Laya (Asociación Cultural Al-Mudayna), Ana Isabel Cerrada Jiménez, Josemi Lorenzo Arribas, Asociación Cultural Al-Mudayna, 1998.. Ils achètent le château de Llordà (Pallars Jussà) conjointement en 1033. Ce qui nous renseigne vraiment sur cette dame du XIe siècle, c'est son testament daté du 23 mai 1068. Elle est alors une femme d'âge mûr, âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années, qui sait que sa mort est proche et a la volonté de distribuer ses biens. A travers ses legs on découvre ce qu'a été sa vies du fait du nom des châteaux, des chapelles et des églises. Grâce à son testament, nous pouvons savoir qu'il est une femme cultivée, qui sait lire et écrire. Le guide pour ses faits et gestes se sont ''les Saintes Écritures, surtout pour réfléchir et dicter son testament qu'elle signe de sa propre main. Le testament est écrit en latin, avec un vocabulaire religieux concis, influencé par le catalan. Il faut souligner le langage symbolique et plein de sens du texte. Arsenda suggère, demande, supplie, les exécuteurs testamentaires que sa volonté soit respectée avec des phrases qui notent que, malgré sa position sociale elle n'est qu'une femme. Elle ne peut pas donner des ordres à son au mari qui fait selon sa volonté. Derrière ce texte, on devine une grande personnalité. La différence était ce qui appartenait à ceux acquis par l'emprisonnement ou la conquête. Il estime que ces derniers et les biens mobiliers étaient des deux membres du mariage et, cependant, les costumes et les bijoux étaient d'elle et il a arrangé à sa volontéVinyoles i altres, Teresa. Lo material y lo simbólico en los testimonios de mujeres del siglo XI. 20a ed. (en castellà). Madrid: Asociación Cultural Al-Mudayna, 1998, p. 265-283.. En 1068, Arsenda fait rédiger son testament dans lequel elle lègue le produit de la vente de son diadème d'or (ornementum meum de caput que est d'auro) au Saint-Sépulcre''Crusades'', Volume 14, Dr Nikolaos G. Chrissis, Professor Benjamin Z Kedar, Professor Jonathan Phillips,Ashgate Publishing, Ltd., 2015.. Arsenda lègue des jeux d'échec à son mari. Ce jeu fait de nos jours partie du trésor de la collégiale Sant Pere d’Àger en Catalogne. Cet ensemble de dix-neuf pièces a t'l été légué par le comte d’Urgel, Ermangaud Ier au début du XIe siècle, ou est-il un des nombreux butins de guerre fait par les armées du Vicomte ? Lui et sa femme possèdent de nombreuses œuvres d’art. * * * * * * * * * * Sa descendance . .]] De ce mariage naissent trois fils : un Arnau et deux avec le nom de Guillem. En tout quatre enfants meurent dans les premières années de leurs vies, quelque chose d'habituel à l'époque du fait de l'état de la médecine. Deux filles survivent et l'or des tributs versés par les Arabes permet de monnayer des alliances au prix fort''Les noces du comte: mariage et pouvoir en Catalogne (785-1213), Volume 32 de Histoire Ancienne et Médiévale, ISSN 0290-4500, Martin Aurell, Publications de la Sorbonne, 1995. : ¤ Letgarda, vicomtesse d'Ager, épouse en 1067 avec Ponç Guerau de Cabrera, vicomte de Girona, descendant d'une lignée princière''Les noces du comte: mariage et pouvoir en Catalogne (785-1213), Volume 32 de Histoire Ancienne et Médiévale, ISSN 0290-4500, Martin Aurell, Publications de la Sorbonne, 1995.. Dans les années qui suivent la mort d'Arnau Mir, son gendre aspire à ses terres, ce qui provoque des conflits continus entre l'abbé de San Pedro, Ponç Guerau et le comte d'Urgell[https://elsenordeager.wordpress.com/2010/03/18/biografia-de-arnau-mir-de-tost/ BIOGRAPHIE D'ARNAU MIR DE TOST]. ¤ Valença épouse en 1056 avec Ramon V de Pallars Jussà (ca 1025 - 1098). Elle lui apporte une dot de 12.000 sous''Les noces du comte: mariage et pouvoir en Catalogne (785-1213), Volume 32 de Histoire Ancienne et Médiévale, ISSN 0290-4500, Martin Aurell, Publications de la Sorbonne, 1995.. Entre 1030 et 1033 maison avec Arsenda, fille aînée de seigneur de Montanisell cru, et avait deux soeurs qui ont survécu, et Ermessenda Quíxol, mentionné dans son testament. Avec Arsenda ont sept enfants, , deux filles, Valenca et Redgarda, et un fils, Guillem-Arnau, qui mourraient dans les causes de l'adolescence inconnue . Tout au plus, Valenca, la maison avec le comte de Pallars Jussà Ramon IV ou V, selon la source, alors que la petite femme de fille avec le vicomte de Cabrera, Ponç Guerau, héritier de Arnau Mir à sa mort dans ce par rapport au château d'Àger, mais pas du terme, comme on le verra plus loin[https://elsenordeager.wordpress.com/2010/03/18/biografia-de-arnau-mir-de-tost/ ''BIOGRAPHIE D'ARNAU MIR DE TOST]. * * * * * réorganise la défense nouvelle organisation de la frontière, et lorsque Ramón IV de Pallars Jussà épouse sa fille, Valença, le comte lui donne la château en dot.]] * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Histoire de la Catalogne Catégorie:Personnalité de la Reconquista Catégorie:Chevalerie Catégorie:Histoire de l'Espagne médiévale Catégorie:Comté de Pallars Catégorie:Noble espagnol du Moyen Âge